The Chance of a Life
by AriesFire14
Summary: Michael and Baptist have the chance to play in a movie with Cameron Boyce, Sofia Carson, Dove Cameron, Thomas Doherty, China's Anne Mcclain and Chandler Riggs. They will soon become friends with them and maybe even more for some of them.


**Departure**

 **POV Michael**

"Mickael! Wake up ! Would not you like to miss your plane? So hurry up. My mother screamed to wake me up as I heard someone enter my room and shook me to wake up. I turn my head towards the one who forces me to get up.

"Go, stand up, you have to get ready. "

It was my big brother who gives me the impression that he can not wait for me to leave for Atlanta.

"You can not wait for me to leave, huh? I said to him while smiling and he smiled back.

"Yeah, that's it, so go for it. He said mockingly.

"No, but seriously get up, you're leaving soon, you'll all have time to sleep when you're dead." He laughs while leaving my room.

"Jester! I shout at him as he is on the stairs.

" I know. He went downstairs.

I get up and get dressed, I really existed because today, I'm leaving for Atlanta because during the coming months I will play in a horror movie. I did the casting a few weeks ago and was chosen for the role of Jonathan. The story is about a meeting between parents and teacher in a high school that goes badly when a very demonic mind comes in and then 8 students who do not really get along will have to come together to survive.

In fact my name is Michael, I'm 18 years old, I'm 160 cm tall for a weight of 50 kg, I have brown eyes, I'm brown and I dream of becoming an actor. My favorite series is The Walking Dead and I am currently watching the two Disney movies "The Descendants".  
I did not waste any more time, I went to take a shower in 5 minutes, I got dressed and went down to have breakfast then I brushed my teeth, I put my hair on, I put my business in the coffers of my mother's car and I was waiting for the departure.

"Not too stressed? My older sister asked me.

"Not for the moment, the closer I get to it, the more I'll be. "

" Everything will be alright. Added my mother.

"Mom, I'll accompany you to the airport, my little brother will be lost without me" My brother jester laughed while pinching my right cheek.

"You do not even imagine all the peace I'll have without you for several weeks. I laugh in my turn.

"Little con! He turns around and pretends to sulk, which makes me laugh even more.

"Good to go by car for those who want to come. My mother tells us while getting up and taking the keys of her car and we all leave my house.

I have a pretty big family with my parents Thierry and Stella, I also have 2 big brothers Jessy who at his house, his wife Valerie and their children Laurana and Loucian and Antony who still lives with us. I also have 2 big sisters Stephanie who is in apartment with her boyfriend Laurent and their daughter Emma and 1 little sister Maevane who is at a friend's house, we asked her parents if he could keep it while we're away.

 _30 minutes later._

I spent all the way listening to the music of "Descendant" but here we are at the airport and it's time to say goodbye to my mother, my brother and my sister.

"Well, I have the right to a hug? My sister asks me by spreading her arms, I who of natural not very cuddly but there it is a special occasion so I accept and all content she hugs me in her arms.

"To go to your little brother, you are doing well, we must be proud of you. He said to me, smiling.

"Do not worry, it'll be fine"

"I'm sure of it" We hug each other even though Antony is not very cuddly either.

"You call us as soon as you can. My mother tells me tears in my eyes, this is the first time I have separated so long from my family and it is very hard.

"Yes, I'll do it." She hugs me as hard as she can.

"My youngest son playing in a movie, I'm very proud of you"

" Thanks Mom. I tell him tears in my eyes too, and I quickly look at Antony and Leslie and notice that they have tears in their eyes too.

"Go go or you will miss your flight by our fault. My mother said, rubbing her eyes full of tears.

"Ok I'm going, I'll call you as soon as I can. "

"You have interest," retorted my brother.

I take my things and start moving.

" SHIT ! My mother, Leslie and Antony scream at the same time before going to the car and then leave.

My flight was only in 30 minutes so I went to sit down and wait quietly. I'm thinking of what could happen there, I do not know who will play the other characters in the film, I had no information but I'll probably find out very quickly, there may be known actors, no I do not think it will be too beautiful and too stressful. I look in front of me, a boy who must be about my age with glasses, blond, tall and pale, it must be his very first flight just like me.

" First flight ? I asked him and he looked up at me.

"Uh yeah and you? "

"Like that. "

"Cool then I'm not the only one. We both smiled and then I decided to sit next to him, he looks at me surprised.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I smiled and handed him my hand.

"Hi, I'm Baptist. He smiles at me and shakes my hand.

" Where are you going ? I ask him so that he can relax a little before his flight.

"Atlanta and you? I look at him surprised.

" Me too. "

"Ah cool, why are you going? He takes more assurance by asking me the question.

"To play in a horror movie. "

"Serious? Me too, "a big smile appears on Baptist's face, so it would be one of the other actors.

"The film is The parents meeting teacher." I nod to him to nod.

" It's awesome. "

"Yeah, it's great to meet someone from the same movie before you start filming. I told him with a broad and big smile, very reassured to have met him.

"What day do you play? "

"Jonathan and you? "

"I play Ethan. We should start going in line before it gets too complicated. "

We both get up and then we go to the line.

"It's great that production pays everything for transportation. "

"Yeah because otherwise I do not think I could have come by myself" I totally understand I could not have done it either.

 _A few minutes later._

We got on the plane and what's great is that Baptist and I are first class and we sit next to each other.

"Well we have 2 hours of flight, do you want us to do what to care? Baptist asked me and I pulled something out of my pocket.

"I know it's nerdy but I have a card game if you want to play it. "

" OK. "

 _2 hours later._

We landed quietly and smoothly. During the flight Baptist and I got to know each other, I told him about my family, my favorite shows and movies, and we both love The Walking Dead and Descendants 1 and 2 that we had a little look on his tablet . In Descendant my favorite character is Carlos De Vil because I love his style his way of being and I really like Cameron Boyce the actor who plays it. Baptist his favorite character is Evie because he loves Sofia Carson he even told me he had a crush on her. Of course, I did not tell him that my crush was Cameron Boyce, but maybe I'll tell him because he and I will be together quite often for the next few weeks.

"Normally, is there someone who gets us here? He asks me worried that no one is here.

"They're coming, they're just a little late. I reassure him when I feel my phone vibrate I look who's calling me, it's an unknown number. I notice that Baptist also has the same thing.

"Do you know you? " I ask him.  
" No and you ? "  
"No more, it may be to tell us that someone will arrive. We both answer each other in our corners.

" Hello ? "

"Is it Michael? "

" Yes it's me. "

"Ah cool, a car is waiting outside the entrance for you and a guy named Baptist, we're waiting for you, we'll have a sign with your names. "

" OK, thanks. I hang up and go to see Baptist.

"It was to tell us that we are waiting in front. "

"Like, we go there. "

We leave the airport then we see a limousine with a sign with our names and I driver is in front of the limousine.

"Excuse me sir, did you call us? I ask him to be sure.

"Oh no it was those two. He tells us pointing at the sign.

"Who is it? "

"SURPRISE! "

Oh my god, I was not really expecting that, I did not expect to see them both.


End file.
